Changes
by sshownut
Summary: first fan fic.. jh but all gang is in it! Jackie goes to college in season six
1. Default Chapter

Jackie shut the trunk of the El Camino and picked up a heavy box full of her clothes. She was moving into her new dorm shared with her best friend Donna. They had been friends for years and have been through a lot together. It turned out that Jackie had enough credits with her cheerleading to graduate early and she did just that. Now was the next big step in her life, joining up with the gang in early spring for college. "Hey..." A tall, blonde haired man called out to her. He looked her up and down and smiled. She smirked. He didn't notice and continued. "Can I help you with that box your holding?" "No. I'm fine thanks." She replied sweetly. She then walked off as fast as she could. Hyde was just walking out when he saw her. He smiled at her cute little white skirt and hot pink tank top. "Hey!" He greeted her with a soft kiss on the cheek. He then grabbed the box which she was struggling with a carried it up the stairs with his free hand around her shoulder. Jackie turned around but could not see the man who had hit on her before.  
  
* * *  
  
Eric saw Donna coming into the room and leaned in to give her a kiss but she pulled away. "You know what Eric? I don't really want to kiss you right now." Eric was shocked but used to this treatment. "Why not dear?" He asked is his most innocent voice. She just walked out of the room. Kelso yelled out "BURN!" and Fez just laughed. Eric rolled his eyes at his friends and continued to watch the television. "College is not very different from high school. They are girl at both, teachers at both and oh yes candy at both!" Fez said out of nowhere. "I know what you mean Fez. Here at college they have boobs as well. I mean what's greater than boobs?" Kelso exclaimed. The two ran off to look for some boobs. Hyde and Jackie finished unpacking her stuff in Donna's dorm and Donna sighed loudly. Jackie tried to ignore her but she was now sighing even louder. Jackie had to smile, she always did this to Donna and now it was payback time. "Donna, what's wrong?"  
  
Donna sighed once again and explained "Eric!"  
  
"What did he do now? I'll kick his ass." Hyde replied. Jackie lightly slapped his chest. "I don't know. You and Hyde get along so well and love each other so much. It seems that every chance you get, your making out. Well I just don't think Eric and I are like that anymore."  
  
"What are you talking about? Steven and I are complete opposites! We don't really get along that well! It took him forever to finally tell me he loved me and that happened like once! And... well yes that's true we do make out a lot." Jackie answered. "Look Donna, it's not like Eric doesn't enjoy making out with you. Why don't you try to add something? Dress up in your old uniform. I'm sure that will spice up your sex life!" Hyde laughed but Jackie nodded her head in agreement. "Never mind! Sorry I asked." Donna rushed out of the room. Hyde closed the door behind her and seductively looked at Jackie. "Well... now that she's out of the picture..." He pulled Jackie into a kiss. They fell on the bed and started making out. 


	2. getting better Acquainted

Acquainted Chapter 2  
  
"Fez. There are obviously no boobs available right now. Let's go see Jackie and Donna!" Kelso suggested.  
  
"Ok!" Fez opened the door and walked in and Hyde on top of Jackie with her shirt off.  
  
"Oh my! This is better than I thought!"  
  
"Hyde! What the hell are you doing with Jackie?" Jackie glared at Kelso.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my dorm? Without knocking I might add!" Jackie yelled as she got up and put her top back on.  
  
"Way to go Hyde! I'm so proud. I remember when Jackie and I first-"  
  
"Kelso, man! SHUT UP!" Hyde was pissed now. He pushed the two guys out of the room and locked it. "That's better!"  
  
* * *  
  
Kelso and Fez walked back into Eric's dorm looking happy. Eric thought something was going on.  
  
"What's with you guys?"  
  
"Oh we just saw a beautiful Jackie in her white lacy bra! It was very nice!" Fez said proudly.  
  
"You saw the devil in her bra?" Eric asked.  
  
"Now, she's not the de-"  
  
"Sweet! I wish I was there." Eric finished. "Donna hasn't given me any for like the longest time! I'd rather see the devil looking hot than nobody!"  
  
"What the hell Foreman! Stop calling Jackie the devil!" Hyde had just walked into the dorm and looked pissed at Foreman. Kelso and Fez smiled approvingly at him.  
  
"So Hyde... I was wondering if maybe the next time you and Jackie want to do it... you would let me join? She is one hot lady! In my country we would worship her!" Fez said.  
  
"That's my girlfriend you're talking about."  
  
"Yeah... so? I can at least watch right?" Fez asked.  
  
"No man! Hyde wants his privacy with Jackie. That's understandable I mean I remember one time when me and Jackie had sex in my car a few times. I wasn't worried about the people walking by and staring but she got really upset for some reason. Oh and I remember one time we were making out behind the bleachers and I saw all the guys coming so I lifted up her shirt in front of them! She got really mad at me for some reason after that!"  
  
"Okay. You two need to stop talking about my girlfriend like she's some object you can just... talk about!" Hyde said in disgust. "Luckily there's Foreman. You've never had a thing for Jackie."  
  
"Correction Hyde. There was one time when I saw her come out of my shower wearing only a towel and yeah I would have gone down on her right then but Donna was behind me so I really couldn't." Eric announced.  
  
"You guys make me sick!" Hyde shouted as he slammed the door behind him.  
  
* * *  
  
Donna decided to show Jackie around the campus. They walked into a huge lunch room and Donna pointed out a few good looking guys. "Hey! I didn't know you go here now!" Jackie looked up at the tall blonde guy who had hit on her earlier.  
  
"Yes. I go here. Anyway Donna I need to get back to my studying for this test." Jackie said trying to get rid of this guy.  
  
"But Jackie... you don't have any tests! Your classes don't start until tomorrow." Donna obviously didn't get that Jackie didn't want to talk to this guy.  
  
"Well I need to prepare. I'll see you later!" She turned on her heal and walked off.  
  
Hyde was walking to the lunchroom when he saw Jackie. He approached her and she held her head. "Jackie, are you okay?"  
  
"Um... I'm okay." Jackie was now holding her stomach. "I just have these really bad cramps. Excuse me while I use the bathroom." Jackie rushed off and Hyde stared at her confused. 


	3. The Next Day

The next day, Jackie was standing in her bathroom dorm looking at the pregnancy test. It had come out positive and she was sure that it was positive because she had remembered that if it is negative there is still a chance it could be positive but, if it's positive... it's positive.  
  
"Donna!" Jackie yelled at her best friend.  
  
"What? I'm kinda busy over here." Donna was still picking out one of her "lumberjack" tops.  
  
"Donna... this is serious. I'm pregnant!"  
  
* * *  
  
Hyde, Eric, Kelso and Fez all sat down in a bar. The week had been a long one for Hyde with helping Jackie move in and everything. Just then he saw Eric look nervously at somebody and so he looked where Eric was staring. There was his worst enemy.  
  
"Hey Hyde." He had blonde hair and girls would find him attractive.  
  
"Hey Luke. If you wouldn't mind, me and my friends were just getting a few drinks." Hyde gestured for him to leave but instead he pulled up a chair and joined the group. Hyde snickered but Luke didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Oh you guys should check out this new girl. She's got dark brown hair, dark eyes and the hottest body I've seen in a long time. I bet she's easy. She looks like one of those cheerleaders." Hyde cringed at the thought of Luke talking about a slutty cheerleader. Then it dawned on him, Jackie's new and she fits that description.  
  
"What was this girls name?" Hyde asked eagerly.  
  
"I'm not sure actually. I'm going to find out tomorrow. I know where her dorm is and just today I saw her with Donna in the lunchroom. Anyway I gotta get going. Nice talking to you loser!" Luke took off and Hyde's heart started pounding. He couldn't believe it but there was a very good chance that Luke was talking about Jackie... a very good chance! 


	4. So far So good

Hyde knocked on Jackie's door and she dreaded opening it. She knew it was him. She saw him standing in front of her, his zen mask on, his sunglasses hiding his beautiful blue eyes, his arm relaxing on the door frame. Jackie breathed out deeply and allowed him inside without saying a word.  
  
"Hyde... I have something I think you should know."  
  
"Okay. What is it?" He said walking around the room.  
  
"I think you should sit down for this."  
  
"Okay." Hyde sat down on a chair and took off his sunglasses and stared into her eyes.  
  
"I- I... I don't know how to say this. I don't even know how you'll react. I don't know what to do about this. Steven I'm so confused right now..." She started to cry and he could see her shaking. He held her and they sat down on the bed. He tucked her hair strand behind her hair and slowly raised her chin. "Steven. I- I'm... we are... you and I are... um... I'm pregnant." Hyde just sat there looking at her. She began to relax after telling him. "I- we... we don't have to think about anything right now. I just wanted you to know."  
  
"Okay." Hyde said. It was all he could think of. He didn't know what to do. They had always been so careful. When did this happen?  
  
"Well I'm really tired. I'm going to see the doctor tomorrow to confirm my pregnancy." Hyde gulped and slowly nodded. "I will call you once I get to the doctors and tell you the new though." Hyde got up to leave. He turned around suddenly and looked at Jackie in the eyes once again.  
  
"Jackie. We will work this out." He kissed her softly and left. Jackie nodded her head and began to cry and she leapt on her bed and slowly fell into a deep sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Donna came home late that night after having made up with Eric. She saw Jackie sleeping and whispered "Jackie, it's going to be alright."  
  
Jackie slowly woke up and smiled at Donna. "I told Steven. I'm going to the doctor's tomorrow morning to double check everything." With that Jackie fell back asleep and Donna smiled at her friend. Jackie was tiny but was very strong and she knew that she could get through this.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Jackie had morning sickness. Donna has decided to stay with her and skip her morning classes. When Jackie was better, Donna left. Donna saw the group of guys and headed over to them. As she was walking there, the tall blonde guy that had talked to Jackie before had his arm around her.  
  
"Hey Donna!" Luke said. "I don't suppose you remember the name of the girl you were walking with the other day do you?"  
  
"Yes. Her name's Jackie. Why?" Donna obviously knew why.  
  
"Oh I just thought about asking her out." Luke smiled concededly at her.  
  
"Well, I think maybe you should ask Hyde first. He may have a slight problem with that." Donna laughed and caught up to the guys.  
  
"What did that creep want?" Hyde asked. "I can't stand him. He's just so fake. I don't know."  
  
"Well it could also be because he's after your girlfriend. He's totally into Jackie. He's going to ask her out sometime." Donna laughed and then looked at Hyde and stopped.  
  
"Well obviously. I hope he has better luck with her than I do. I try to ask out Jackie everyday. It's always the same with her 'No Michael. We are just friends now. I'm with Steven.' I feel so bad for you Hyde. She's so open about her relationship with this 'Steven' guy, she never talks about you." Kelso said.  
  
"God, can you be anymore stupid? I am Steven. Steven is my name!" Hyde shouted.  
  
"Okay there, Hyde. Jealousy just isn't very becoming of you." Kelso walked off and the group just laughed at his stupidity. Jackie then came to join the group. There was uncomfortable silence and then Fez asked.  
  
"Jackie, next time you do it with Hyde... can I join?" Fez continued. "Hyde said no but I know that you were always very nice."  
  
"No!" Jackie screamed. She leaned forward to give Hyde a kiss and pulled back quickly. "Do you mind?" She asked annoyingly towards Fez, who was staring at her.  
  
"No. Please continue. But this time could you please take off your bra as well as your top?" Fez asked nicely.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No. Steven I'm going to go out now but I'll call you once I get there. I won't be home late." Jackie kissed him on the cheek and left.  
  
"So how are you holding up?" Donna asked as Eric and Fez were just leaving.  
  
"So far, so good." Hyde walked off and Donna sighed. 


	5. Wanted Dead or Alive

Luke approaches Hyde with all of his friends behind him. "You think you're all that."  
  
"No Luke. Only compared to some."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean? Do you want me and my friends here to kick your ass?" Luke asked leaning in closer to Hyde.  
  
"Whatever." Hyde said in his most zen voice.  
  
"Whatever... meaning yes?" Luke chuckled to himself. "Let's go out back and finish this then."  
  
"Raincheck. I'm expecting a call anytime." With that, Hyde brushed passed them.  
  
* * *  
  
Jackie arrives at the doctors early and he tells her that everything is perfect. The baby is doing wonderfully.  
  
"Hello?" Hyde asked.  
  
"Hey Steven. I'm here at the doctors, and everything is perfect. He said the baby is very healthy and perfect size, however it's me so what do you expect?"  
  
"Wow honey that's great" Hyde was obviously side tracked from his encounter with Luke earlier on.  
  
"So I'm going to come back to the dorm and maybe we can go out for dinner or something."  
  
"Alright. That sounds great!" Hyde said while looking around.  
  
"Steven... are you okay? You don't seem all there."  
  
"Yes I'm here. I better get going but I'll see you tonight at your dorm. Bye baby." Hyde hung up the phone and Luke and his friend surrounded him and took him out back. One by one Hyde took punches. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't keep up with them and there were nine guys on him. Finally he woke up. He felt light headed and found himself in a pool of blood... his blood. 


	6. Luke & Jackie

Jackie sits lonely at her dinner table, when Luke approaches her.  
  
"Someone stood you up?"  
  
"No, no. I'm just waiting for Steven. My boyfriend."  
  
"Oh. You have a boyfriend. You have never mentioned him before."  
  
"I never talk to you." Jackie said boldly. She then got up and left. Luke then chased after her.  
  
"Wait up man."  
  
"I'm not a man I'm a-"  
  
"Oh yes you are." He looks at her up and down and smiled. "would you like to go back to my dorm?"  
  
"NO! get away from me. My boyfriend would kick your ass if he knew that you were talking to me like this."  
  
"Oh. I think he's quite occupied where he is." He smiled and puts his arm around her shoulder. "He's with another girl, and you are with another guy."  
  
"Yes. But I'm not with you by choice." She pulls his arm off her and walked away.  
  
"BURN!" Kelso yelled. Jackie felt safe now that her friends were here.  
  
"Jackie what the hell are you doing with this guy?" Eric asked, stepped in between her and Luke.  
  
"Eric, can you take me home? I want to see Steven."  
  
"Sure thing." Everyone walked to his car minus Luke. 


	7. Midnight

Hyde slowly got up and stumbled his way back to his dorm. When he got there it was midnight. Eric looked at him in shock and was lost for words.  
  
"Hyde... what the hell happened to you?" Eric asked in a small voice.  
  
"Foreman. I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say that there's going to be a rumble tomorrow with Luke and his sissy friends." Hyde then lay down on the couch and thought about his night. He had been unconscious for half of it. He suddenly remembered promising to meet Jackie at her dorm. He sat straight up. "Foreman. Did you see Jackie tonight?"  
  
"Yeah I did. She was with Luke. I don't know what all that was about but she didn't seem to like him so I drove her back to her dorm." Hyde let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Wait. She was with Luke?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't know why though." Eric was so tired he couldn't open his eyes and so he slowly fell asleep, drowning out the last words that Hyde had said.  
  
* * *  
  
Donna watched Jackie wash her face, and get ready for bed. "Will you quit staring at me?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Sorry. I just can't believe you're pregnant. I mean what did Hyde say?" Donna asked worrying Jackie.  
  
"Donna. Enough okay?" Jackie pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "The problems I have I can handle okay? Steven understood and I called him from the doctors."  
  
"So he came to pick you up?"  
  
"No. I drove."  
  
"Oh well did you see him when you got home?"  
  
"No. Not today." Jackie said simply.  
  
"Jackie! I'll kick Hyde's ass. He can't do this to you! You and the baby!"  
  
"Donna, cut the feminist crap okay? I'm fine. Steven's fine. We're fine. The baby's fine. We are all fine!" Jackie took in a deep breath. "Now goodnight Donna!" 


	8. The Rumble

The next morning was an interesting one. Hyde has showed up behind the courtyard with Kelso, Fez and Eric close behind him. Luke and two of his friends quickly joined. Hyde had a black eye and a swollen lip from the night before and Luke and his friends started to laugh at him trying to be all tough.  
  
"Well. I'm here and I'm ready to fight. A fair fight this time. Not nine on one." Hyde spat out.  
  
"Okay. Now I'm really scared. Tell me Hyde. Did Jackie tell you she was with me last night? Oh yeah. We had a little bonding."  
  
"Stay the hell away from Jackie!"  
  
"Why? She doesn't seem to mind the company. Besides you stood her up last night."  
  
"That's because you and your nine friends-"  
  
"Beat the shit out of you? Yeah I remember. Well since you didn't see Jackie last night I guess I might as well tell you how stunning she looked. She had on a short little black dress, her hair down curly. A very low cut dress-"  
  
"That's great Luke! I love hearing about your little fantasies with my girlfriend. I heard a different side of the story. Hmm.... I think it went something like this 'Jackie was with Luke but she didn't want to be there and so I drove her home'... yeah."  
  
"What's your name?" Luke asked pointing at Eric. Eric pointed to himself.  
  
"Me?" Eric's voiced cracked. Luke nodded. "Um... Eric!"  
  
"So are we going to kick his ass Hyde or what? I have a blonde waiting at my dorm for me." Kelso asked.  
  
"No. He's not worth it. I just thought I'd tell you to stay away from Jackie and remind you that she won't be too upset if she never saw you again."  
  
"Yes. Stay away from Jackie you son of a bitch!" Fez added and hid behind Hyde after receiving an evil glare from Luke. Hyde then walked off with his friends close behind him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Donna!" Jackie yelled.  
  
"Yes Jackie... darling?" Donna asked obviously annoyed.  
  
"My stomach hurts. I feel sick. My feet are killing me. I look like I'm gaining weight. Is this normal? I mean I'm like only five weeks pregnant!"  
  
"Yes. It's normal. Except for the gaining weight part. I think it's all physiological though. I mean wait a minute... you do look a lot heavier."  
  
"Shut up you lumberjack!" Just then there was a knock at the door. Donna looked at Jackie because she was a little bit closer. "Like hell I'm getting up to answer the door."  
  
"Fine. They can leave then."  
  
"Urg!" Jackie finally got up after the knocking was continuous. She opened the door and was relieved to see Hyde. He had his hand covering his swollen lip and his shades were on so she didn't notice the black eye. "Where were you last night?"  
  
"I got held up. I'm sorry." Hyde walked in.  
  
"Held up? Have you ever heard of a telephone? I had to see that revolting guy hitting on me again last night. He's so annoying. And he smiles way too much! He's going to have some serious wrinkles when he's older."  
  
"I'm sorry I said. So... you told me everything went fine at the doctors right?"  
  
"Yes. Everything is perfect. I'm going in next week for an ultrasound. Would you like to join me?" Jackie asked happily.  
  
"I'll see if I can make it." Hyde mumbled. Jackie looked disappointed.  
  
"What do you want me to do about it?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The baby! I'm sick here. I feel like crap all the time and a little bit of sympathy wouldn't kill you!" Jackie yelled.  
  
"I've been busy. I've been working out a few problems of my own. I'm sorry if the world does not revolve around you anymore." Hyde said and Jackie slapped him across the face. It burned her hand and burned his cheek. He kept it in though.  
  
"Get out! I never want to see you again! Baby or no baby, we are over!" Jackie began to cry uncontrollably and he went to hold her but she pushed him against the wall. She ran into the bathroom. Hyde then looked at Donna who glared at him.  
  
"Jackie can be a pain but she certainly didn't deserve that." Donna stated.  
  
Hyde then left and felt like crap. What was he doing? Had he really been hit to hard last night? He couldn't believe what he said to her. How could he have been so mean? How could he have been so insensitive? Just then he was approached by Luke.  
  
"Hyde. I've thought about our constant fighting and I have come to a decision. Let's have a truce. I really don't want to be on your bad side anymore." Hyde nodded his head and the two shook on it. 


	9. Explanation

Jackie finally stopped crying and was really hungry. Donna was nowhere to be found and so Jackie drove herself to the hub. She was standing at the counter waiting for her order and then realized that she didn't have any money. She got really hot all of a sudden. She began to feel faint. "OW!" She let out a cry. She held onto the counter so that she wouldn't fall over. "Call Steven!" She yelled.  
  
"You heard her. Call this guy." Someone shouted.  
  
"I don't know his number. Who's Steven?" Another man asked.  
  
"Never mind." Jackie got up and hid her pain. She smiled and said "I'm sorry about that. I've decided not to have the burger after all. I'm sorry for all this."  
  
"It's okay ma'am. Are you sure you're alright?" The man at the counter asked.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm fine." Jackie then slowly walked out of the hub feeling very embarrassed. She heard everyone whispering "what was all that about?" and "I hope she's alright."  
  
* * *  
  
Jackie reached the guys dorm and opened it. She felt sick but she hope she didn't look it. The last thing she wanted was for Hyde to notice. "Is Donna here?" She asked Eric.  
  
"No. I haven't seen her. I think she's with Hyde."  
  
"Oh." Jackie said disappointedly. She then began breathing really loud. She couldn't control it. She felt the pain back in her stomach. It was a sharp pain. Was this normal? She was only five weeks pregnant. She held in the scream but couldn't help but clench her fists and lean again a wall for balance. Eric quickly got up.  
  
"Jackie!" He yelled as she fell into him. "Jackie, oh my god! Are you okay? Jackie..."  
  
"Yes. Um... I'm fine." Jackie couldn't believe what had just happened. She then realized that he didn't know she was pregnant. "Eric... did Donna tell you I was pregnant?"  
  
"What?!" Eric yelled.  
  
* * *  
  
Hyde and Donna entered the hub. He has revealed to her the whole thing with Luke and she decided that he couldn't be trusted. Hyde agreed but realized that a fake truce was perfect.  
  
"I'll get the food if you get a good table." Hyde said and Donna left to find a table.  
  
"Hey. Can I have two cheeseburgers?" He asked the man.  
  
"Is it okay if I just reheat this one. Some girl was in here and she went crazy. All of a sudden she was yelling and holding onto the counter as if she had a knife in her stomach. She yelled at someone to call Steven. Anyway to make a long story short, she left the cheeseburger." Steven's heart stopped.  
  
"Steven?" He gulped. Jackie always called him Steven.  
  
"I think so." The guy said casually. "So do you want this one... I'll give it to you for free."  
  
"Actually never mind. Just one cheeseburger and give it to that redhead." He pointed to Donna. He then left the hub in search for Jackie.  
  
* * *  
  
"Eric!" Jackie snapped. "Don't you dare say anything about this."  
  
"Why not? Jackie that was scary. Please go and see a doctor."  
  
"Since when do you care about me? You hate me, remember?"  
  
"Jackie! I never said I hated you. We joke around. It's our little thing." Eric laughed.  
  
"Well I don't find it very funny." Jackie snapped. She then got up and took a deep breath. She started to walk out of the dorm when the door opened suddenly. Hyde burst in and grabbed Jackie.  
  
"Jackie, are you alright?" Hyde screamed in her face.  
  
"What are you talking about Steven?" Jackie asked as he released his grip on her wrists.  
  
"Were you at the hub today?"  
  
"No. I didn't have any money." Jackie lied. She certainly didn't want Steven knowing what happened.  
  
"Jackie. Don't lie to him! You are not alright! You just almost passed out." Eric screamed.  
  
"What?!" Hyde asked staring at Jackie.  
  
"I just felt dizzy. I was hungry that's all. Eric is overreacting as usual. It was nothing Steven. In fact right now I'm going to go down to the lunchroom and eat. Besides, what do you care anyway? We're over, remember?" Her words stung him.  
  
"Jackie. There's something I need to tell you." Hyde took a deep breath. "I didn't show up to dinner last night because-" he took of his sunglasses forgetting about his black eye.  
  
"Oh my! Steven!" Jackie squealed. "What happened to your eye?"  
  
"Oh that. Luke. Luke and his friends decided to beat me up last night. There were nine of them. I was out cold Jackie. That's why I didn't show up for dinner. I wanted to be there. That's why I was so sidetracked on the phone. That's why I've been so distant. I made a truce with him this morning. Luke is the blonde guy who always hits on you."  
  
"What?" Jackie gasped. "Ow!" She cried. She held onto Hyde's hand and began to cry from the pain.  
  
"Jackie! What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know. Get me to the doctors." 


	10. Close Call

Hyde was in the waiting room for twenty minutes already. Finally the doctor explained that she will be alright but that she almost lost the baby. He allowed Hyde into the room.  
  
"Hey Jacks."  
  
"Hey you." Jackie breathed heavily. "I'm sorry I scared you earlier."  
  
"It's okay. The doctor said you almost had a miscarriage."  
  
"Yes. He said I was under a lot of stress."  
  
"Well from now on there will be no stress for you. I will make sure of it. I am going to take care of you."  
  
"Steven... I love you." Dead silence. "I understand you can't tell me right now. I just want to reassure you that everything's going to be okay."  
  
"I know Jackie. Oh and I do love you."  
  
* * *  
  
Donna, Kelso and Fez showed up at the hospital. They saw Eric standing there.  
  
"Eric! What the hell happened?" Donna shouted.  
  
"Donna just calm down. Jackie is going to be alright."  
  
"What about the baby?"  
  
"What baby?" Fez and Kelso asked at the exact same time.  
  
"Now that was just weird." Eric said.  
  
"Jackie's pregnant, well Jackie and Hyde."  
  
"WHAT!" Kelso exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, you son of a bitch. Now you try and come in between them." Fez said calmly.  
  
"Okay well let's pray that everything's going to be alright."  
  
"It is. Jackie and the baby are alright." Eric said. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.  
  
* * *  
  
The next week, Jackie was lying down on the bed watching a talk show when Hyde came into her dorm. "Everything alright?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Guess what I bought you?"  
  
"Oh a present! I mean that's cool." Jackie said in her most zen-like voice.  
  
"Well yes. I was thinking that we could get away for a weekend. Just the two of us. Well the three of us. I booked us up at a lodge about twenty minutes away. I'm taking my Friday classes off so we can leave first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
"Omigosh! Yay! Steven that is the best present... besides jewelry ever!" Jackie exclaimed as she hugged Steven.  
  
* * *  
  
Jackie was down at the lunchroom looking over a fashion magazine, when Luke put his arm around her. "Oh you again." Jackie said.  
  
"I'm glad you missed me."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Well anyway what are you doing this weekend?"  
  
"I have a boyfriend. I can't believe you would even bother asking me that. I know what you and your friends did to him! Nine guys beating up Steven! Oh that's real cool." Jackie said sarcastically.  
  
"Woah! Calm down. Is that what he told you?" He laughs to himself but stops when he sees how unamused Jackie is. "Well he was with another girl that night. I saw him cheating on you and so we got in a fight. I did punch him in the eye but only because he was being a real jerk. I didn't think he would cheat on you. I mean, has he ever cheated on you before?" Jackie was quiet.  
  
"Whatever. I don't need to be here talking about this with you. I don't want to get stressed."  
  
"Is this what you think this is? Stressful? It's a simple question. Has he ever cheated on you before?"  
  
"Yes. Once."  
  
"Oh?" Luke looked impressed. "Do tell."  
  
"No!" Jackie stood up. "I don't want to talk to you about this. I don't want to talk to you at all."  
  
"That hurts."  
  
"Well I'm not buying your little story of Steven being with another girl."  
  
"Alright. I'm telling the truth though. Jackie, Steven cheated on you once so why are you so sure he wouldn't do it again?"  
  
"I just know! You don't know Steven like I do alright? Nobody does! Now just leave me alone!" Jackie yelled. This was stressful and she knew she was not supposed to get stressed.  
  
"Don't get all stressed out. I'm just stating the facts here."  
  
"I don't need you to state the facts for me thank you very much." Jackie tried to get around him. She looked around the lunchroom and noticed that it was empty. "Let me pass."  
  
"No. Not until you tell me why I should."  
  
"Why you should what?"  
  
"Why I should let you pass. Why I should let you go running back to Hyde or Steven as you call him. Why do you deserve to live?"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said why do you deserve to pass?"  
  
"That's not what you said!" Jackie was now beginning to get scared. She tried to pass by several times but he forcefully grabbed her arm and pushed it as hard as he could. "Stop!"  
  
"Now. If you tell Steven what happened here, you'll regret it."  
  
"Get away from me!" Jackie finally successfully ran past him and as fast as she could run across campus. Lots of people were staring at the hysterical girl running. Finally Eric saw her.  
  
"Jackie!"  
  
"What do you want?" Jackie was now crying uncontrollably.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Luke!"  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"I can't say, never mind. Just forget I said anything. Whatever you do, do NOT tell Steven!" 


	11. Kissy Kissy

Hyde's El Camino was stalling and so he pulled over to the side of the road and fixed it.  
  
"Hey! Trouble in paradise?" It was a familiar voice.  
  
"Luke. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just taking a drive. Do you need some help?"  
  
"No thank you." Hyde said rudely. "I can do it myself."  
  
"Saw Jackie today."  
  
"That's nice. Why don't you stay away from her?"  
  
"Oh it's not as easy as it looks. She's one foxy lady. She's very feisty you know."  
  
"Luke, I'm kind of busy right now so can we talk about my girlfriend some other time."  
  
"I suppose we could. What are you doing tomorrow?"  
  
"Going away with-" Hyde stopped himself. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Oh so we can talk about Jackie but you're going away with her so I guess that wouldn't work."  
  
"Whatever." Hyde then finished fixing his car and drove off.  
  
"Now I just need to find out where your going Hyde dearest." Luke said to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Jackie cried in her dorm. She cried uncontrollably. She had done that a lot lately. Eric just rubbed her back. Over the past week, they have become incredibly close. It was nice not to hate each other anymore.  
  
"Foreman! What the hell?" Hyde walked in the room.  
  
"Shhhh... she's sleeping." Eric said quietly. He got up slowly and let Hyde take the place of rubbing her back.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Luke really scared her badly. I'm not supposed to say anything especially to you so shhh." Hyde nodded his head. He looked down at Jackie sleeping. She looked so peaceful. He could see her tear stained cheeks and tossed hair.  
  
"Jackie. Are you alright?" She slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Oh Steven!" She began to hug him tightly. She was shaking in his arms. "I was so scared. I thought Luke was going to hurt me or the baby. I hate him Steven. Get rid of him for me. I don't like him around me."  
  
"It's okay. I'm here now Jackie. He'll never come near you again." Hyde could've killed Luke for doing this to Jackie. Jackie didn't do anything to him. This was all Hyde's fault.  
  
* * *  
  
Kelso, Fez and Eric were in the famous circle.  
  
"Man. I can't believe Hyde got all lovey dovey on us. This is Hyde we're talking about. Who would've thought?" Eric asked.  
  
"Yes. I can't believe he got Jackie pregnant." Fez said.  
  
Kelso just laughed.  
  
"Okay well this circle officially sucks without Hyde."  
  
"Thank a lot you son of a bitch!" Fez said defensively.  
  
Kelso just laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
Donna and Jackie were eating ice cream and talking about life. "Donna, tomorrow I'm leaving with Steven for the weekend. I'm so glad to get away."  
  
"Get away from what exactly?"  
  
"Luke mostly."  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Yeah, he's a freak. He was threatening me yesterday and hurt my arm really bad. I'm so scared of him. He told me not to tell Steven but I had to. Luke can't find out that Steven knows."  
  
"What? Jackie oh my god are you okay?"  
  
"Now I am. I was really scared at the time though. Eric tried to calm me down and I finally fell asleep cuddling with him. I was shaking he said."  
  
"You cuddled with my boyfriend to fall asleep?"  
  
"Donna, now isn't a time to be jealous. I was scared. He was there. We're friends. Friends help out other friends." Donna rushed out of the dorm. "Donna!" Jackie chased after her. She stormed into the guys dorm. She woke up Hyde.  
  
"Jackie..." He said mumbling in his sleep. Donna kissed him.  
  
"Donna!" Jackie shrieked. Hyde then opened his eyes and saw Donna leaning over him.  
  
"There! Now I feel much better." Donna smiled. Hyde looked at her.  
  
"Donna, what the hell was that?"  
  
"Donna! Why did you just kiss Steven?" Jackie shouted waking up the other guys. Eric saw the two girls standing in his room with Hyde.  
  
"Well you cuddled with Eric today and so I thought I'd kiss Hyde and make it even!"  
  
"Donna! How could you be so insensitive? I went to Eric for comfort, you went to Steven for revenge!" Jackie yelled.  
  
"Woah Donna did what?" Eric asked.  
  
"Steven! How could you kiss her?"  
  
"I didn't. I thought she was you!"  
  
"Hyde to be fair you did kiss me back. Besides you should always open your eyes before kissing somebody. It could have been Fez!"  
  
"Hey! I would not kiss Hyde if he was sleeping. That's unfair. I would kiss him if he was drunk though." Fez spat out. Everyone stared at him. "I mean... I'm going to sleep now."  
  
"You kissed her back?" Jackie turned and ran away. Hyde chased after her. Eric stared at Donna in shock and Kelso was still sleeping through all of this.  
  
"Donna! What the hell were you doing kissing Hyde?" Donna was speechless. She didn't know why she had done it.  
  
"I heard that you were cuddling with Jackie and I got totally jealous. I didn't want to imagine you two together and so I made her see what it was like."  
  
"Well that's a good reason." Eric said sarcastically.  
  
"Never mind Eric. I'm sorry." Donna tried to leave but was stopped by Eric's hand.  
  
"Donna if you don't trust me and when you think I am being unfaithful instead of talking to me about it, you go and kiss my best friend then... well then I don't think you are who I thought you were."  
  
"Eric. That sounded like when you broke up with me over that ring."  
  
"Yeah well. You got one part right."  
  
"Eric?" Donna felt tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Donna, we're over." 


	12. Car Trouble

"Jackie."  
  
"Steven." Jackie mocked his tone of voice.  
  
"I honestly thought Donna was you."  
  
"I figured that, I can't believe she would do something like that."  
  
"I guess she just couldn't handle you with her boyfriend."  
  
"He was comforting me. I'm under a lot of stress. I know you didn't want me to get stressed and I don't want to get stressed either. There are some things in life though that you can't relax about. Donna kissing you, almost loosing our baby, Luke attacking me-"  
  
"What? Jackie, Eric said something about Luke scaring you but attacking you! I'm going to kill him!"  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Luke knocked on Jackie and Donna's dorm. "Hello?" Jackie opened it and saw Luke.  
  
"Hey there."  
  
"Luke! If Steven finds out you're here he'll-"  
  
"Oh calm down! I just wanted to see if you were busy for lunch."  
  
"Well I am. Steven and I are going out."  
  
"Oh I see." Jackie started to close the door. "Anywhere in particular?"  
  
"As if I'm telling you." Jackie slammed the door in his face.  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay Foreman. I'm going to get two burgers at the Hub and then Jackie and I will be on our way. I'll call you before we leave tomorrow so I don't walk in on you and Donna or something."  
  
"Yeah. About that. We broke up."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Hyde, she kissed you!"  
  
"Yeah. I mean I think she was just trying to prove a point. Talk to her about it before you break up with her."  
  
"Whatever. You work on getting Jackie relaxed and I'll control everything down here."  
  
"Alright man. Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow some time!"  
  
* * *  
  
Jackie and Hyde were ordering burgers at the hub. "Steven, what is Luke doing hanging around your car?"  
  
"I have no idea." Hyde grabbed the burgers and rushed out. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Oh sorry. I remembered that you were fixing your car yesterday and I just wanted to make sure it was okay."  
  
"Why would you want to see if it was okay?"  
  
"Whatever Hyde. Think what you want. I was just checking out what you did to it."  
  
"C'mon Steven. Let's just go." Jackie and Hyde got in the car and drove off.  
  
* * *  
  
Fez and Kelso were sitting down in the guys dorm. "So what do you want to do today Fez?"  
  
"Hmmm... let's go swimming."  
  
"I think it's a little too cold to go swimming Fez."  
  
"Hmmm... let's go golfing."  
  
"Um... do you even know how to golf?"  
  
"Is it because I'm foreign? You son-of-a-bitch!" Fez ran out.  
  
"No! Fez! Come back! I didn't mean it!" Kelso chased after him.  
  
* * *  
  
Donna came into Eric's dorm room. "Hey." She said quietly. She then handed him her engagement ring and turned around to leave.  
  
"You know what Donna?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can keep it."  
  
"I don't want it anymore. It was supposed to be to get married and since we're not-"  
  
"Keep it. You're going to need it."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"When we get married."  
  
"Okay, I'm confused..."  
  
"Donna, I love you. I still want to marry you. Just don't kiss Hyde again okay?" Donna hugged him so tightly. They kissed and she happily put the ring back on her finger. They continued kissing until the phone rang. "What the hell?"  
  
"Just get it Eric... we can continue this later." Donna said.  
  
"Alright." Eric picked up the phone. "Hello.... Yes this is Eric Foreman... Where?.... what?... when?.... oh my god! Alright we'll be right there...." Eric hung up the phone in shock.  
  
"Eric?"  
  
"Jackie and Hyde got in a car accident... they're in the hospital." 


	13. BURN!

Donna and Eric rushed into the waiting room of the hospital to see what happened to their friends. They just waited there. They didn't know what to do. There was no nurse or doctor to tell them what to do. They just sat down in silence. Soon, Fez and Kelso met them.  
  
"What's going on?" Kelso asked.  
  
"Jackie and Hyde got in a car accident, I told you that you son-of-a-bitch. Why wouldn't you believe me?"  
  
"I do Fez but-"  
  
"Good day." Fez said putting up his hand.  
  
"But Fez."  
  
"I said good day." Fez then sat next to Donna.  
  
"You guys, right now I think we should pray for their recovery. I hope they're okay." Donna said. Just then a doctor came up to them.  
  
"Are you here for Steven Hyde and Jackie Burkhart?"  
  
"Yes." Eric said calmly.  
  
"Okay. We have some police officers and crime investigators checking the scene."  
  
"Crime investigators?" Eric's voice squealed.  
  
"Yes. They believe this was intentional. Apparently the breaks had been cut."  
  
"Cut?" Eric squealed.  
  
"Are you going to repeat everything the doctor says?" Donna asked hitting Eric.  
  
"Anyway Steven is doing okay. He dislocated his shoulder. When their car hit the truck and when the jaws of life were getting them out of the car, he was awake the whole time. You may see him now. He needs to keep his shoulder in the sling for six to eight weeks."  
  
"Oh thank God. I'm so glad he's alright." Donna said. She then shivered. "What about Jackie?"  
  
"The young lady's stability is unsure at the moment. We realize that she was pregnant and unfortunately she lost the baby."  
  
"Oh my God!" Donna cried in Eric's arms.  
  
"I don't mean to alarm you but she also has severe burns on her lower body."  
  
"What? How did that happen?"  
  
"The car crashed so hard into the truck that the engine trapped her. She went unconscious the minute it happened so she wouldn't have felt any pain. At first we thought we would have to amputate her leg but we are first treating for the burn."  
  
"Oh my God!" Donna screamed. It wasn't like her to get hysterical but right now was a good time.  
  
"I'm so sorry about your friend. You may see Steven now but we have specialists working on Jackie right now."  
  
* * *  
  
The gang stepped into Hyde's room. He has a bruise on his right cheek and his arm was in a sling. He had his zen-mask on.  
  
"Hey Hyde." Eric said as he sat on his bed."  
  
"Hey. Have you heard anything on Jackie?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah. We did Hyde." Donna said avoiding just what they had heard.  
  
"And...?" Hyde asked impatiently.  
  
"She got one hell of a burn!" Kelso yelled. "She lost the baby. They might have to cut off her leg and um... yeah that's it. Oh and they don't know how stable she is. Something like that."  
  
"Hyde, Jackie's stronger than you think. She can get through this." Eric reassured him. Hyde didn't say anything. Everyone looked at him. He had a complete zen-mask on. He has no expression whatsoever.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Donna asked grabbing his other shoulder. Hyde pushed her off of him and got up. He nodded his head as if he was okay but everyone could tell that he wasn't. He left the hospital room.  
  
"Is he allowed to just leave?" Eric asked.  
  
* * *  
  
Hyde walked to Jackie's room. He looked through the window. He saw doctors surrounding her. She was unconscious. He didn't know what they were doing but they all seemed to be over her legs. He then looked at one doctor and he knew what he was doing. The doctor was putting his baby in a plastic bag. He had seen abortion videos before in school and now realized just how horrible they were. His baby, Jackie's baby, their baby was dead. A doctor saw him in the window and opened the door.  
  
"You can not be here boy."  
  
"That's my girlfriend in there." Hyde actually felt his voice choke. "I just want to see if she's alright."  
  
"I'm sorry. We can not give out any information unless you are family."  
  
"Her parents aren't here."  
  
"Well we will need to see her guardians."  
  
"Please!" Hyde begged. His voice really did crack that time. "I just need to see her."  
  
"I would let you in but I do not have control over these things. I'm sorry." The doctor shut the door and Hyde slowly walked off.  
  
* * *  
  
Nine days and twelve hours later. Jackie was now stable and the doctors explained that she would have the scars on her legs for the rest of her life. Jackie had seen a specialist and had been trying to move her legs but they were paralyzed. The doctors could not tell how long they would be paralyzed for. At the Foreman's, Hyde had not ate or slept this whole time. He wanted to see her and the doctors told him that they would call the second she was allowed visitors. The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?.... yes this is Steven Hyde.... Okay I'll be right there." He looked at Donna and Eric, sitting at the kitchen table. They hadn't seen him this happy in a long time. "Jackie's is allowed one visitor right now so I am going to go down there. I'll call you when she's allowed more people." Hyde left through the back door. The drive felt so long to the hospital. He couldn't wait to get there. He wanted to see her so badly. He missed her so much. He finally arrived at her new room. He opened the door and saw her. Jackie had bandages all over her face and he couldn't even recognize her. Her tiny body was under the blanket and her arms also had bandages on them. She looked at him strangely.  
  
"Jackie."  
  
"Steven. How are you?" She asked looking at his shoulder.  
  
"I'm good now that I'm with you. Oh that?" He asked looking at his shoulder. "I dislocated it, it doesn't hurt though. How are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm okay." Jackie lied. The pain in her arms and head killed. She couldn't feel her legs. She had lost her baby and had learned that she would never be able to have children of her own naturally.  
  
"That's good. Did the doctors tell you when you could come out of the hospital?" She shook her head. "Oh. Well I bet it's soon if you're doing so good." Hyde knew that Jackie was going through a lot more than what she showed.  
  
"Steven. I need to tell you something."  
  
"Okay. What is it?" Hyde asked while sitting down on a chair next to her bed.  
  
"I think we should start seeing other people." Jackie blurted out. Hyde looked at her confused. "I mean this car accident has taught me that well you never know how long you have and I want to spend it with more than one person for the rest of my life."  
  
"What do you mean? Jackie we love each other. I would think that if this accident has taught us anything it should be that, we should try to be together as much as possible because we never know when we might lose each other."  
  
"No. Steven I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. I don't want to be with you anymore." Jackie looked away trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now please leave. I want to sleep now." Hyde was confused but did as she said and he left. The moment he was out the door, she broke down and cried. She couldn't believe that she had just broken up with the love of her life. She knew that she was saving him by letting him go. He didn't want to be with her like this and she knew it. In this case she had to be cruel to be kind. 


	14. You are so Beautiful

Three months have passed. It was now the beginning of summer. Hyde spends all day in his room or working. He avoids Jackie and she avoids him. They have successfully not seen each other in three months. One time he saw a glimpse of her leaving as he was pulling in the driveway. She was walking, well limping but walking. A very good sign. Hyde entered the basement.  
  
"Hey. How was work?" Eric asked.  
  
"It was work." Hyde sat down on his usual chair. Donna came in looking happy.  
  
"Okay Hyde. You have to come to me and Eric's official engagement party!" Donna hugged Hyde. Hyde sort of hugged back.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know why but we're having a party to celebrate our engagement. You have to come man. It's tomorrow night." Eric then kissed Donna. "We even rented out a special room and everything!"  
  
"Yay! Now everything's perfect!" Hyde mocked Eric's enthusiasm. Eric frowned but quickly realized why he was so upset.  
  
"Have you seen Jackie lately?"  
  
"No!" Hyde yelled. He then stormed into his room and made sure he slammed the door hard. He lay down on his bed feeling frustrated.  
  
* * *  
  
"So Jackie, what are you wearing tonight?" Donna asked. She had on a beautiful red long skirt and a white blouse. Her hair was down straight and she had on natural make-up. Jackie sat down on the bed looking at her legs.  
  
"I don't feel like going."  
  
"How did I know?" Donna sat down next to her. "Jackie, you need to get out and do stuff."  
  
"Donna... I'm just not ready. I don't think I will ever be ready." Jackie then began to softly cry as she looked down at her legs. "I'm just so ugly!"  
  
"Jackie!" Donna hugged her sobbing friend. "You are not ugly. Is this why you broke up with Hyde?"  
  
"Donna, I don't want to talk about that." Jackie pushed Donna away. "I never want to talk about that day."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now go and have a blast. Take tons of pictures for me." Jackie smiled.  
  
"Okay. Jackie if you want to come later on-"  
  
"Thanks. I might go later." Jackie said but she knew she wouldn't want to go. Donna left and Jackie stood up. She looks at herself in the mirror. She had on the Led Zepplin t-shirt that Hyde had given her. She hadn't even seen him to give it back to him and so she just kept it and wore it.  
  
* * *  
  
Donna walked into Eric's house where he was in a tux. "Looking very nice milady." Eric commented when he saw her come in.  
  
"Jackie's not coming." Donna said plainly. Hyde came out of his room and heard this.  
  
"Why wouldn't she go?" Hyde asked sneaking up on Eric and Donna.  
  
"Um... I don't know. She didn't say."  
  
"Is she okay?" Hyde asked worried.  
  
"Yeah. Hyde she's fine." Donna lied. She knew that Jackie was not fine.  
  
"Well let's go then." Eric said. "Hyde, you are so not ready to go!"  
  
"Yeah well I'm not going."  
  
"Hyde!" Donna yelled and slapped his arm.  
  
"Sorry guys, I'm just not in the mood to sit around and watch happy couples dance around and listen to a bunch of gay ass toasts made to you two." Hyde then walked back into his room.  
  
"Okay then." Eric said and the two left arm and arm. Fez and Kelso were supposed to meet them at the party.  
  
* * *  
  
At the party, Kelso and Fez sat down looking unhappy. "I just don't get it Fez. Why are there no chicks at this party?"  
  
"I do not know. We are so unlucky!" Just then three hot blondes came through the doors. One of them smiled at Kelso. She then walked over to Kelso.  
  
"Hey." She said.  
  
"Hi there, I'm Kelso and this is Fez." She smiled at him.  
  
"Well Kelso, would you care to dance?" He got up and gave Fez the thumbs up. Fez sat back down looking depressed.  
  
"Hey there." A familiar voice called. Fez looked up and saw Hyde. Hyde was in a suit with his top three buttons undone of course. He still had on his sunglasses and sat down next to fez.  
  
"You came!" Fez hugged Hyde. Hyde pushed him off.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Fez blushed. Hyde was not amused.  
  
"Sorry! I will try harder not to hug you next time."  
  
"That's better." Hyde looked around at the party. They were a lot of guys and girls but he was wrong, a lot of them did not happy and a lot of them were not together.  
  
"Hey." A blonde approached the two boys. "My name's Ashley." She put her hand on Hyde's shoulder.  
  
"Hey. I'm Hyde and he's Fez."  
  
"Wow! Hyde... that's an interesting name."  
  
"Yeah. It's a last name... my name's Steven but everyone calls me Hyde."  
  
"Not everyone." Fez said and then when he saw Hyde's face he wished he took take that back.  
  
"Well I'll call you Steven." She giggled.  
  
"No!" Hyde yelled louder than he intended to. "Just call me Hyde." She giggled.  
  
"So Hyde, do you want to dance?"  
  
"No thank you. I'm going to stay here with my old buddy Fez." Fez smiled at Hyde's nice gesture.  
  
"Oh." The girl said shocked. She then walked over to Fez and put her hand on his shoulder. "Fez.... That's an interesting name."  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
"So Fez, do you want to dance?"  
  
"I'd love to!" Fez stood up with the girl.  
  
"Fez, what the-"  
  
"Good day Hyde."  
  
"Fez, you just-"  
  
"I said good day!" Fez started to dance with the blonde. The song "You are so Beautiful to Me" started playing and Hyde couldn't help but thinking about Jackie. Just then the crowd parted, like it does on the movies and standing across the dance floor was Jackie Burkhart. She looked so elegant. She had on a light pink flowing dress and was smiling at him. He got up and started walking towards her.  
  
"Steven." Jackie held his hands. "The only reason I broke up with you is because I thought you wouldn't love me like this. I mean look at me. Who could love someone like me?"  
  
"Jackie. I could. I do." Hyde gulped. Jackie's eyes began tearing up. "Jackie, how shallow do you think I am?"  
  
"It's not that Steven. I just couldn't love me and so I figured you couldn't either. I knew you would never break up with me like this and I didn't think it was fair for you to be with me."  
  
"Jackie. You are so beautiful. I could never not love you." Jackie smiled widely. "So...?"  
  
"Steven, would you like to dance?" Hyde just nodded. She led him out on the dance floor and they danced so close together. She could feel his breath on her cheek. He held her so tightly and realized that he would never let her go. The last lines of the song seemed to last forever as he thought about Jackie "You are so beautiful.... To me." He said at the same time as the song. Jackie just smiled because she finally realized that she was beautiful now, inside and out. 


End file.
